Think of Me
by anna4bates
Summary: After the curse has been lifted, our dynamic duo get the chance to talk and properly reunite.


_Hey there Oncers! I'm fairly new to the fandom, started the first season maybe a month ago? Took my three days, even with a part time job. Then naturally demolished the second season. I immediately fell in love with the Rumbelle paring, who wouldn't? Haven't written a story for a while, and this is my first try at Once Upon a Time._

_Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own it. Duh._

xXx

Twenty eight years. More than that actually. It had been more than twenty eight years since he had seen her, heard her voice, or even been given the chance to hold her. When she had walked into the shop, Rumple was ready to send the intruder away. But upon seeing her, just seeing her face once again, light was shining through the darkness.

_"Oh yes, yes I'll protect you."_

She didn't remember him. Of course she didn't. The curse was still intact and only a few were given the so called luxury of having their old memories. Until, on the path to the well, she said his name. She knew him again. From that moment on, they never separated.

And here now, lying down, in a comfortable silence, just _being_ together, is enough.

Lying on their sides, facing each other, not speaking, just watching. His left arm was underneath her, holding her against is chest. Not in a controlling manner, just a gentle embrace. His right hand was held by her fingers, softly twisting hers, entwining and untangling constantly. Belle could feel his breath, blowing against her forehead, his bed, his smell completely surrounding her.

He could smell her hair, the sweet aroma that was all _her_. Oh how his memories had taunted him. The moment in the castle all those years ago, catching her as she fell from the ladder. Her scent had invaded his mind, even then. Rumple savoured it now, not knowing how long this happiness would last. After all, monsters don't get happy endings.

"What are you thinking about?"

Her voice interrupted his thoughts. Not an unwelcome interruption.

"Nothing, really."

She gave him a pointed look, not believing a word.

"Oh alright, I was thinking about you, how much I've missed you. I don't think I've missed anyone quite so much" he replied.

"I almost feel guilty" she said, still twisting their fingers together.

"Guilty? Why would you feel guilty?"

"Well because I haven't spent all this time awake from the curse. I haven't been aware of everything, aware of what I've lost, aware of what I'm missing from my life. I mean I was stuck in the asylum but it was more of a haze than others had, I think."

"Belle, before the curse even happened, when I... sent you away... from me, I thought you had died. I came into this world, being 'aware' of everything as you put it, but I had nothing, no one of value _to_ remember. But now, with you here, I'm happy again. I haven't been happy for a very long time."

Belle leaned up to softly kiss his lips.

"Now you can be happy, you _will_ be happy. _We_ will be happy. As long as you accept it. I won't have you being a martyr again and cast me out for caring about you."

"Caring?" he teased.

Her smirk said it all. "Loving" she corrected.

Smiling, Rumple sighed contently and pulled Belle even closer, burying his face in her hair. Back to the comforting silence. He tenderly stroked her back whilst she nuzzled into his chest. He almost startled when she spoke again.

"Did you think about me?"

He almost didn't hear her. The way Belle spoke was full of apprehension and, he thought, insecurity? Rumple couldn't imagine his Belle not being steadfast in any aspect of her life. She had amazing resolve and determination, and _this_ was what she was worried about? That he never gave her a second thought? That he cast all memories of their encounters to the wind?

"How could I not?" he attempted to sooth her mind. Rumple shuffled her up from his chest so he could look in her eyes, for her to see his honesty. Not his most confident trait. "You came into my life and turned everything on it's head. You occupied my mind almost every moment. Regina had told me you went back to your father. She said he was cruel to you and that one day you couldn't take it anymore. I truly thought you were gone, forever. I thought about you to make sure I never lost those memories. To keep them fresh, savour them."

Rumple placed a gentle kiss to her temple.

"You saw that I kept your cup, even when brought here, to Storybrooke. You _know,_ for a fact, that I love you. With my stubborn pride and foolish mind, I tried to convince myself otherwise after you kissed me. I know now that, no matter how hard we try, love cannot be ignored. So yes, Belle. To answer your question, yes I thought of you. In every way imaginable."

Belle reached up to kiss him once more. Deeper this time, with a teasing lick of his lips with her tongue.

"_Every_ way?" She moved her kisses to his jaw, then down to his throat.

Rumple tried, and failed, to suppress a groan.

"Ah, may- maybe." He shivered as her lips continued to pepper across his throat and jaw.

"_I_ did, you know." Minx

"Wha-what?" he murmured.

"Thought about you" she said between kisses. "When we were in the Dark Castle, I thought about you, like this."

He stared at her in confusion.

"_Exactly_ like this, Rumple." Her eyes flickered down to where their hands were situated. His on her waist, one maybe higher than for out in public. One of Belle's hands was grasping his shirt tightly, as if scared he would disappear, the other tied through his hair. _Exactly like this?_

Understanding dawned in his mind, along with disbelief. And then, the all great and powerful Dark One, blushed.

"I, uh. I didn't think... I did not... expect that" he stammered.

"Well you should." Her kisses started again. "Especially from now on. We have nearly thirty years of catching up to do."

Rumple shuddered with both alarm and excitement. To become, reacquainted with his Belle? Whatever that entailed, he would happily participate.

He was sure that they could face anything. With Belle now calmly tucked under his chin, he felt a weight lift off his shoulders. He now no longer had to face things alone. Everything was starting to fall into place. The curse was lifted, his Belle was alive, he could now start his search for Bae.

But right now, the only thing his was concerned with, was in his arms. Rumple doubted that he would ever stop thinking of her. Their deal was to last forever, after all.

xXx

_Thus ends my tale. As I said at the beginning, this is my first Once Upon a Time fic, so please be gentle. _

_Title was taken from the song _Think of Me_ from Phantom of the Opera._


End file.
